Haydee
This article is about the character. Go here for the game itself. Haydee is the titular protagonist and player character of ''Haydee, ''although not the only one of her kind. Overview Haydee is a cybernetically modified/manufactured human female, controlled by the Player, that works her way through the game by solving puzzles, exploring the environment and defending against any hostile enemies in her way. Haydee has several options available to her as to how exactly she accomplishes these, including deduction/brute force against puzzles, calculated/blind exploration or evasion/destruction of enemies. However, Haydee may be forced to use any of these methods depending on the circumstances; whether it be a puzzle that results in death if wrongly attempted, easily missed-opportunities that would be extremely beneficial to her or simply having limited ammunition. Haydee herself is an extremely capable individual, being able to use any item given to her immediately without error, use firearms with perfect accuracy and even having unlimited endurance for physical activity. Her dependence on the Player however means these abilities are worth nothing in bad hands, but gives experienced ones unhindered control. Non-Player Haydee Units Early on in the game, it is made clear that the Player controls one of many Haydees, as there are several other inactive units identical to Haydee scattered around the area, implying Haydee is just one of an entire model/line of manufactured products. The purpose of each Haydee unit is to work their way through the facility and replace its master with itself, allowing them to reconfigure it as they wish. However, another option is initially presented to each Haydee unit; escaping the facility altogether, although this is actually unachievable and results in the units seemingly eventually dying of natural causes instead. As hinted at by the beginning console text and demonstrated by the control ending, each Haydee unit is designated by a specific iteration. The Player-controlled Haydee's iteration is AB16-800B-58AB-E832. If a Haydee unit fails replace the master, by attempting to escape the facility or being killed, the last iteration quad will increase by 1; as seen by the Player-controlled Haydee's designation ending in E832, while the next Haydee's ends in E833 as seen in the Deadlock and Escape endings. If E832 instead becomes a master, the 2nd to last iteration quad increases instead for the next unit, signifying a new cycle; in the Control ending, the new Haydee's designation is AB16-800B-58AC-0000. Appearance Haydee is a voluptuous female with artificial arms and a mechanically modified head, devoid of features save for two circles symbolising ears and a display on the back representing her health. Haydee also has abnormally large breasts, comparable even to her own head. Her central body is covered by a skin-tight suit, although her legs are completely bare save for a pair of high-heels worn on her feet. Haydee also has a rigid structure around her lower neck and shoulders, likely used to support/connect her mechanical head to her organic torso. Trivia *"Haydee" is a Greek name that means "well-behaved"; its use as the protagonist's name was based on the character Haydée from the novel The Count of Monte Cristo. * The original protagonist of the game was Eva, a regular human with the same outfit Haydee has. She was replaced with Haydee as the developers had difficulty making proper clothing for her. She is available for download on the Steam Workshop. Category:Characters